1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using a polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor processing, it is becoming increasingly important to save costs, time, and energy by promoting the miniaturization and high-integration of semiconductor devices. Such miniaturization and integration processes also serve to enhance new functions of the semiconductor device.
In conventional semiconductor device processing, photolithography processes have played the most important role in achieving the miniaturization and high integration of the device. Photolithography technology in accordance with the conventional art may be based on projection-printing using a stepper. In the projection printing, light is projected onto a wafer coated with photoresist through a plurality of lenses, and exposing and patterning only the photoresist on a predetermined portion of the wafer. A resolution (R) of the stepper is defined by optical diffraction according to the Rayleigh Equation. The Rayleigh equation is R=k1(λ/NA), where λ represents a wavelength of light, NA (Numerical Aperture) is the number of apertures of a lens, and k1 is a constant associated with a photoresist. The theoretical limit by the optical diffraction is generally NA=D/2f (where D represents a diameter of a lens, and f represents a focal length). However, the actual limit is λ. Consequently, as a wavelength of light gets shorter, a smaller pattern may be implemented on the device. However, the miniaturization of a structure makes it more difficult to manufacture the device, subsequently increasing the manufacturing cost.
To solve those problems, a new semiconductor process, utilizing a non-photolithographic method, is being developed. That is, various technologies including soft X-ray lithography, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography, and electron beam writing are being attempted. However, those technologies are disadvantageous in that significant expenses are needed to obtain a high resolution for achieving a line width of 100 nm or smaller. Besides, those technologies are not eco-friendly since a source being used therein may release radioactivity, and patterning cannot be made on a surface which is not flat.